Steven Tag
by Yangry
Summary: After numerous missions, Amethyst feels the need to bring the ever so distant Crystal Gems back to being a family again. What's a better bonding game than Steven Tag, of course?


**This just randomly came to me, and I was bored, so here we are. Don't know if this is a one shot or not, depends. Regardless, I suppose you could call this a continuation of "Steven Tag," which is a game that was featured in an episode. Note this is my first story (at least on this website) but feel free to criticize my writing.**

* * *

Amethyst was tired. She was tired of being tired and being bored and being hungry. So, she draped herself over the couch, wondering just when the Crystal Gems had stopped being family. Of course, she still considered everyone her family, but missions had become much more frequent, not to mention dangerous, and everyone started to feel distant towards each other. Whether it was out of exhaustion, or not caring had yet to be seen.

Even Pearl had seemed to be less protective over Steven, which worried Amethyst more than she could ever admit. Opening her eyes she didn't remember closing, Amethyst made a plan. What did she like to do? That was easy, shapeshift. The brief thought of Steven Tag flashed through her mind and she spoke aloud, "No WAY is P gonna play!" But what if Pearl did decide she wanted to be immature? Amethyst vaguely remembered that the stoic and quiet Garnet had turned into Steven, which was priceless.

Amethyst shakily got off of the couch, and heard deep snoring. She looked around the house a bit, but let out a grateful sigh when she realized that Garnet and Pearl must of been off on a mission. Amethyst hastily morphed into a small bird and flew up to Steven's room, she quietly landed next to his head. Steven was curled into a ball, he appeared so vulnerable, Amethyst thought. She cackled maniacally as Steven kept sleeping, unaware of the bird's malicious, yet harmless intent.

 **"SQUAAAAAAAAAAUCK"**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The disturbing noise blasted into Steven's ear caused him to roll out of bed, but not before he made a large, pink bubble around himself.

"OW, OW, OW."

Steven rolled down the stairs inside his bubble, and landed not so gracefully on his face. He heard deep laughter behind him, and frowned at Amethyst. "Amethyst! I was trying to sleep what's the big idea!?"

"Sorry sorry, I couldn't resist! Haha! You should've seen your FACE, little man!"

Steven groaned and rubbed his forehand, releasing his bubble. Was that really necessary? Biting back a retort, he knew Amethyst must've wanted something to have woke him up so harshly.

"So Steven, when the other's get back, wanna play some Steven tag? Y'know, that game where we all turn into you and tag each other?"

"Didn't Garnet pound you into the ground? Also, Pearl didn't want to play!"

"... Yeah well, that was still funny, at least for you guys. That's besides the point, shrimp, if YOU want to play, then we could all work to get Pearl to shapeshift! C'mon Steven we all know that if you seriously asked the fun police to join in, she would!"

Amethyst stared at Steven with glee, she could see him cracking under the pressure (not literally). Amethyst couldn't remember the last time she saw P shapeshift. Surely it had been to impress Rose, or for a tactical advantage during the Gem War. Either way, she was excited beyond belief.

"W-Well, I guess a round or two couldn't hurt, right? I'll bring it up to Pearl and ask her, you ask Garnet, deal?"

"DEAL!"

As if on cue, the warp pad lit up and produced Garnet and Pearl from the emitted light. Amethyst and Steven shared a glance and decided to scrap the plan, they were going for it, right here, right now. Steven shuffled forward to them shyly and stared at the ground, which instantly captured mom squared and bird mom's attention.

"So um... I was feeling a bit lonely and we haven't been spending too much time together lately... so could we play 'Steven Tag' for a little bit? I just wanna be with you guys for awhile." Steven's performance was amazing, if not spectacular, Amethyst mused. Pearl immediately grimaced at the thought of Steven tag, but even so she wanted Steven to be happy.

"Well, I wouldn't mind playing, Steven." Garnet smiled. Garnet watched Steven's round face shine with joy at her acceptance of Steven Tag. She had certainly missed being around Steven, his antics were adorable, but with corrupted gems becoming more and more abundant she hadn't found any spare time to talk or be with him. Her future vision told her that Amethyst and Steven had planned this, but she didn't mind, instead she nudged Pearl.

"I suppose I could play for a few minutes..." Pearl hated shapeshifting; she couldn't even recall the last time she did. Was she still capable of it? Even so, she absolutely did not want to be on the receiving end of Garnet's "tag" which was more like an opened hand strike into the ground. She delightfully saw Steven running in circles out of happiness, but caught Amethyst's suspicious smirk. Garnet must of noticed as well, because before Pearl had the chance to go off on her, Garnet lightly touched her shoulder.

The Crystal Gems assembled outside on the beach, and Steven stood in front of them with the microphone, prepared to give them a few rules; mainly for everyone's safety.

"Alright, so rule #1 is that the boundaries are the land up until Beach City and the house. Also no going in the house, Amethyst. Rule #2 is that there is no hiding this round. Rule #3 is that you are only allowed to shapeshift into me! And I guess this is more of a reminder than a rule but... When you tag someone there are no tag backs. ALSO! Try not to destroy each other! Please!"

Amethyst transformed into a purple Steven as soon as Steven finished talking, Garnet next, and then Pearl. She sighed, but luckily transformed into a very pale Steven.

"WHOA! Pearl why have you never shapeshifted before!? That was awesome!" Steven exclaimed.

"Yes, well, never needed to I suppose."

Steven smiled at the three other versions of himself, thankful that Amethyst had persuaded him. He lined everyone up facing the house and moved away from them. He was determined to make this a good time for everyone! "Okay so is everyone ready?" After a series of nods, Steven grinned. "I'M IT!" He hollered.

The reaction was immediate, every one dispersed. Steven ran after Amethyst, after all, she had just fell face first into the sand.

"Tag! You're it!"

"I swallowed another rock."

Amethyst couldn't believe her dumb luck. Ugh! She surveyed the area and could barely make out Pearl in the distance, clearly staying as far away as possible. She noticed Garnet a short distance from her. Garnet looked prepared, which frankly, scared Amethyst, but there was no way she was going after Pearl, she was so far out!

"You can't escape me, Garnet!"

"I know."

That last statement worried Amethyst, but nonetheless, she leapt at Garnet. Garnet grabbed her arm, which should've indicated that she was 'it,' but Garnet apparently didn't care. Amethyst was thrown into the air, and was hit with some serious deja vu. Had Garnet already forgotten there were no tag backs!? Amethyst desperately cried out to Garnet, who was approaching her fast,

"GARNET! WAIT NO- THERE AREN'T ANY- AHHHH!"

Garnet expertly spiked Amethyst into the ground, as it was not the first time. There was a burst of sand that puffed into the air. Amethyst groaned from within the sand itself,

"I SWALLOWED ANOTHER ROCK."

Garnet mentally scolded herself, how could she forget? She hurriedly knelt beside where she thought Amethyst was and apologized,

"Whoops. Sorry, Amethyst."

Garnet searched the area, and found Steven, but she decided to spare him. Which meant: Pearl was next. Sure enough, she was visible against the horizon. Well, no time to waste, Garnet thought. Garnet charged towards Pearl, who was still a good 50 feet away, but Pearl's look of horror said otherwise. Garnet soon had her pinned between the border and herself.

"Wait, Garnet! We can talk about this!"

"Okay."

"W-Wait! Really?"

"...No."

Pearl frantically tried to sprint past Garnet, but to no avail. Garnet snatched her leg and hurled her into the air, much higher than she threw Amethyst. Pearl could've sworn she heard Amethyst yell, "BIRD MOM, NO!" But it didn't matter. Pearl braced herself, and sure enough, Garnet slapped her back harder than even she could anticipate. She screeched as she flew into the sand, creating an explosion of tiny particles.

Steven winced for Pearl's sake, he ran over to her and found her indentation. He quickly dug her out of the sand (with the help pf his shield) and helped her back up to her feet.

"Thank you, Steven."

"Yeah, no problem. I guess I should make another rule, huh?"

After sharing a quick laugh, Pearl had a revelation.

"Steven, you're it! Looks like we've come full circle."

"Yeah, but we should probably go collect Amethyst."

Garnet joined them and after a quick discussion, they all decided to put "Steven Tag," on pause. After leading Pearl and Steven over to Amethyst, Garnet assisted them in Amethyst's discovery and rescue.

"Guys... I swallowed another rock."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review. If I were to continue it would be more like hide and seek, but with shapeshifting allowed.**


End file.
